


Dancing with Scarecrows

by heeroluva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Corsetry, Crossdressing, Desperation, Gentle Sex, Held Down, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stockings, Undercover as Married, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: When Kakashi and Gaara are sent to investigate a series of disappearances, Gaara's role is unexpected: he's playing Kakashi's wife.(Really this is just an excuse to write crossdressing porn.)





	Dancing with Scarecrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



Idly browsing through the marketplace stalls late in the afternoon, Gaara listens to the gossip, pausing at a booth to examine a beautifully ornate hairpin upon hearing one woman claim that her brother had been abducted, not merely left of his own free will because he is a teacher and loves his students too much to just up and leave without telling anyone.

Making a mental note, Gaara adds it to his tally. This brings the number of known missing people that they know of up to twenty seven, but it’s likely the actual number is far higher. This one is different though; this is the first one that’s local, someone living within the town rather than someone who lived in the surrounding area or who was just passing through. A misstep perhaps?

“A beautiful pin for a beautiful young lady,” the shopkeeper says, appearing at Gaara’s side. “Clearly you are a lady of discerning tastes. This is a rare find by the recently deceased Inoue Mori, well known for his attention to detail.”

When the shopkeeper grabs his hand, Gaara wants to snatch it away, but successfully beats down the urge as he’s pulled around the table.

“Come. Once you’ve seen it in your hair, you’ll know it’s perfect for you,” the shopkeeper says as he gently pushes Gaara in front of the mirror.

Carefully Gaara slides the pin—crowned with delicate blue-green flowers that prove to be translucent when he holds it to the light—into his hair and stares at the stranger in the mirror. Gaara has little experience in the way of undercover missions, so he’s not certain why he was requested for this one. He didn’t protest it though, especially upon hearing that it would be with Kakashi, not even when he found out he’d be posing as Kakashi’s wife.

Examining himself Gaara notes the way he stands several inches taller than he’s used to, the heels of his shoes not as difficult to balance on as he’d initially feared, but by the end of the day he’ll be happy to have them off. They’re hell on his feet and calves, and he has a newfound respect for women who wear them everyday without complain..

A simple jutsu had been used to lengthen his hair, and it is done up in a way that was beyond him. Each morning Kakashi accomplished in minutes what Gaara knows would take him hours. The scar on his forehead is carefully concealed, and he wears a simple face of makeup— again applied by Kakashi—that makes his already striking green eyes pop even more.

Gaara’s kimono today is a deep purple blue, the obi a match to his eyes. The corset hidden beneath his clothes compresses his organs uncomfortably and leaves marks on his skin at the end of the day, but it’s a small price to pay to achieve the slight curves that his outfit accentuates, a henge being far too dangerous to attempt for the length of their mission. 

If not for his eyes, Gaara’s certain that even his own siblings would have a hard time recognizing the young civilian women that stands in the mirror before him. It’s strange to see himself as such, this role that he is playing, but it doesn’t bother him. 

Eyes drawn again to the pin Gaara decides the shopkeeper is right. It’s perfect. “I’ll take it.”

“Wonderful,” the shopkeeper exclaims. “I wouldn’t normally do such a thing, but for you’ll, I’ll offer for the low price of two hundred thousand ryō.”

“Twenty thousand,” Gaara counters, eyes still locked on his reflection. “And I won’t tell the guards your lies. Inoue Mori is alive and well, and beautiful as this pin may be, it is not _her_ work.”

The shopkeeper goes red and sputters, glancing around nervously as Gaara hands him the money and walks away without sparing the man another glance.

For another hour or so, Gaara wanders the market and makes small purchases here and there to keep up appearances, but he hears no other useful information. Finally when the sun begins to set, Gaara heads back towards the direction of the inn he and Kakashi are currently staying.

Gaara’s sand reacts before he senses the danger, shifting within the folds of his kimono, ready to defend, and it takes all his self-control to force it not to react, to force _himself_ not to counter when he finds himself slammed up against the wall of the alley he is walking down. The air is knocked from Gaara’s lungs, and looking up, he has only a moment to note that his would-be attacker is a bare faced Kakashi, a sight that is still no less strange to him despite the days Gaara’s been around him.

“Hello, wife,” Kakashi greets with a grin, black eyes—Gaara’s still not sure how Kakashi accomplished that, perhaps a high level genjutsu or some sort of specially made chakra-blocking contact—crinkling at the corners in amusement before he tilts his head down and slants his mouth over Gaara’s for a kiss.

A startled sound escapes Gaara, and a strange warmth settles low in his stomach upon hearing the possessive tone in Kakashi’s voice. As Kakashi slowly coaxes Gaara’s mouth open with teasing nips of his teeth and wet swipes of his tongue, Gaara only distantly notices the chakra signatures that pause briefly above them before continuing on their way.

When Kakashi’s tongue sweeps across his own, Gaara fists his hands into the folds of Kakashi’s yukata and raises higher on his toes, the heels he’s wearing doing little to narrow the gap between their heights. They still aren’t close enough for Gaara’s liking.

Reading Gaara’s mind, Kakashi slides his leg between Gaara’s and presses his thigh upwards until Gaara is trapped between Kakashi and the wall, boxed in, his feet hovering several inches above the ground.

A groan tears from Gaara’s throat, and he can’t help but feel ridiculously small in this position. It’s a strange feeling, but he likes it. Raising his legs, Gaara wrap them around Kakashi’s waist, needing him closer still. Feeling the bulge of Kakashi’s arousal, the heat of him even though the layers of their clothing, Gaara shivers.

Gaara doesn’t know if he’s melting or drowning or floating, lost in endless inundation of sensations. This kiss is so different than the last one they shared when Kakashi had been dosed and desperate, his kisses then a messy and harsh afterthought. Gaara can’t deny that he’d enjoyed it at the time, but it was night and day compared to now.

Kakashi’s hands go to Gaara’s hair, knocking out pins and ruining the carefully done style before he trails kisses across Gaara’s jaw and neck. Gaara arches his neck, giving Kakashi more access. Taking the invitation, Kakashi closes his teeth over the exposed tendon, and Gaara cries out, rocking his hips against Kakashi’s.

A throat clears behind them, causing them both to freeze. As one Gaara and Kakashi’s head turn towards the Anbu standing nearby.

“Might I recommend you take this somewhere more private?”

Kakashi inclines his head in deference. “Apologizes, Anbu-sama. My wife is just so beautiful I couldn’t help myself. Please excuse us.”

When Kakashi swings Gaara up in his arms as though he weighs nothing, Gaara hides his face in Kakashi’s chest, pretending embarrassment when truly he feels none, only eagerness to continue this. Gaara feels the eyes of the Anbu follow them until they are out of sight, and still he senses him following.

The innkeeper gives them a knowing smile when they enter. “Young love. Do try to keep quiet, won’t you?”

“No promises,” Kakashi says, throwing a smirk over his shoulder as he walks past.

Entering their room, Kakashi sets Gaara on his feet, and Gaara is certain that they’re still being watched. Taking Kakashi’s hand between his, Gaara presses closer, hiding their hands between their bodies. “Kiss me,” he demands, standing on tiptoes.

Kakashi does as he’s told, bending down to capture Gaara’s mouth as Gaara writes out what he’s found on Kakashi’s palm. When Gaara finishes, Kakashi abruptly pushes him back, sending Gaara sprawling onto the futon.

For long moments Kakashi simply stares at Gaara, and Gaara wonders what he sees, what Kakashi thinks of him like this. For days the tension between them has been growing, the lingering touches and the heated looks the rule now instead of the exception. Even if it’s all an act, even if it’s just part of the mission to Kakashi, Gaara’s had enough of waiting.

Gaara tries to go for tantalizing, but isn’t sure if he succeeds. His shaking fingers broadcast his nerves as he slowly hikes up his kimono, exposing his red stocking covered legs, stopping only when the lace crowning them gives way to the bare skin of his thighs, the paleness of his skin a striking contrast. Kakashi’s eyes follow the progress, and Gaara shivers, much like he does each morning as Kakashi’s hands caress Gaara’s legs as he slips the stocking up them, Gaara having ruined four pairs trying to do it himself.

“What are you waiting for, husband?” Gaara asks, surprised at the hunger he hears in his voice as he slowly spreads his legs wider, his kimono rising dangerously high and exposing even more pale skin.

Kakashi crashes to his knees, taking the invitation as he carefully grips Gaara’s foot with his hand. Goosebumps rise along Gaara’s skin at the strangely gentle way that Kakashi touches him, as though he is breakable. It’s not a word Gaara has ever used to describe himself, but in this moment, he feels strangely fragile. He’s not certain if he likes it. 

When Kakashi slips off one high heeled shoe and then the other, his thumbs slide teasingly along the sensitive curves of Gaara’s feet before he changes tactics and digs them into the the sore arches he finds there and drawing a groan from Gaara. For long minutes Kakashi massages Gaara’s feet, easing the ache there, but creating another higher up.

After Kakashi finishes with Gaara’s feet, he slides his hands up the length of Gaara’s leg. Gaara shivers again at the light touch, knowing full well the killing strength those hands hide. Slowly pulling down the first stocking, Kakashi kisses every inch of skin exposed, and when he slips the first one off he switches to the other leg and repeats the process.

Gaara can’t help the tremors that shake him, never having realized how sensitive his legs could be when uncovered, but he’s out of patience. Shoving Kakashi back, Gaara yanks at the belt holding Kakashi’s yukata closed and is pleasantly surprised at the sight of the fundoshi Kakashi is wearing, but Gaara will have to admire the view another time. Kakashi’s large cock causes the fabric to bulge obscenely, the material translucent and wet where the tip presses against it. 

Giving in to temptation, Gaara leans forward and licks it, grinning when Kakashi groans. His fingers sink into the length of Gaara’s striking red hair, dislodging his recently purchased hair pin. When it threatens to fall, Kakashi pulls it out completely and gently sets it aside. 

Gaara doesn’t bother taking off the fundoshi, simply pulls Kakashi’s cock and balls from beneath the cloth and lets it bunch under them. It’s Gaara’s turn to groan as he takes Kakashi’s cock into his mouth, having wanted to taste him for so long. The reality of it is better than Gaara imagined, Kakashi’s thick cock filling his mouth to overflowing with plenty to spare. Pushing forward until the cock meets the back of his throat, Gaara gags, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he forces it deeper. As his own cock throbs painfully beneath his kimono, Gaara wonders what their watcher thinks of the show.

When Kakashi’s hands guide him away instead of closer, Gaara whines, straining forward, trying to chase it when Kakashi pulls out completely. Kakashi’s hands cup Gaara’s cheeks, brush at the tears there, his thumb running over Gaara’s red lips, smearing his ruined makeup. “Hey, now. Not that I don’t appreciate the enthusiasm, but what’s the hurry? We have all night.”

Gaara opens his mouth to complain, but Kakashi flips him and shoves his hand beneath Gaara’s kimono, eyes going hot when his hand meets bare flesh.

Mouth stretching into a sharp grin, Kakashi whispers against Gaara’s lips, “My, my. How very naughty. Did something think they would get lucky tonight?”

“I was hopeful,” Gaara agrees, pressing his mouth against Kakashi’s.

Gaara tries to deepen the kiss, but Kakashi refuses, pulling back every time he tries, until finally Gaara just lets himself relax and take what Kakashi gives him. It’s not enough, but Kakashi doesn’t seem to get the memo despite the way that Gaara tries to frantically rub himself against Kakashi. At first Kakashi holds himself out of reach, but Gaara simply tries to wrap himself around Kakashi, needing to feel the weight of him. 

When Kakashi moves Gaara thinks he’s finally getting what he wants—the press of Kakashi’s body against his own, the friction Gaara craves—until Kakashi’s thick thighs pin Gaara’s own in place with absent-minded ease, his casual strength putting a halt to Gaara’s movements. 

Maybe the realization of just how powerless he really is right now—Gaara is far from a taijutsu master, and he’s unable to rely on his usual tactics and use chakra lest he raise suspicion—should scare Gaara, but instead he feels strangely safe. Blanketed by Kakashi’s larger frame, Gaara is struck again by their size difference, the weight and strength hidden by his deceptively slender body, and just how much he trusts this man. He wonders that he doesn't feel exposed or vulnerable, but instead feels safe, protected, like the world can't reach him within the confines of Kakashi's embrace. The shield of Kakashi's body somehow offers more security than Gaara's sand in this moment. It's a dangerous fantasy, but Gaara let himself slip into it anyway.

Gaara doesn’t know how long Kakashi kisses him, but by the time he pulls away Gaara is ready to beg, desperate with the need to be fucked. It doesn’t matter to him anymore that this is just supposed to be a show they’re putting on for a mission. 

When Kakashi loosens the front of Gaara’s kimono and takes one peaked nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue, Gaara loses it, feeling no shame as he begs, filth that he’s never voiced falling from his lips, “Fuck me, K—husband. I need you inside me. Please, fuck me. I’m so empty. Stop teasing me. Please don’t make me wait anymore. Please—”

Kakashi’s mouth covered Gaara’s again, cutting off the flow of words, and Gaara doesn’t understand the guilty look in his eyes.

“Shh, let me take care of you.”

Breath hitching, Gaara pants as he’s unable to fills his lungs, enjoying the way the corset restricts his breathing and heightens his pleasure. 

Gaara can do little more than feel as Kakashi seems to take hours tasting him, worrying his nipples until they are red and swollen. Fingers holding Kakashi’s head in place, Gaara arches his back, seeking to press closer. His nipples grow so sensitive that even the warm breeze as Kakashi blows on them goes right to his leaking cock. Gaara’s certain that given enough time Kakashi could pull an orgasm out of him from this alone, and Gaara isn’t certain if he’s relieved or disappointed that Kakashi doesn’t seem inclined to try that tonight.

Pushing the kimono off Gaara’s shoulders completely, Kakashi’s fingers trace featherlight over the exposed skin, pulling a shiver from Gaara as he is beginning to realize there was much he still didn’t know about his body. Kakashi’s fingers fall to slide along the top of Gaara’s corset before slipping down the slick material, his hands cupping Gaara’s artificially slim waist and squeezing slightly, pulling a groan from them both. 

When Kakashi sticks his head beneath Gaara’s kimono—careful to not reveal too much to their watcher—and laps at his swollen flesh, Gaara wonders if he should be ashamed of his size, so much smaller than Kakashi’s own.

But when Kakashi draws both Gaara’s cock and balls into his mouth and suck them until Gaara shakes with orgasm, he can’t bring himself to care. It’s only when Gaara squirms in discomfort that Kakashi lets Gaara slip from his mouth and licks further down at the hole that’s so very empty, somehow the attention there only makes the fire burning in Gaara worse, being so close but not what he truly wants.

When Kakashi finally sinks into him, Gaara’s body is so relaxed it easily opens to accept him with nary a twinge of pain. It’s not the punishing pace Gaara needs, but a slow and smooth roll of Kakashi’s hips that leaves every nerve in Gaara’s body awash in sensation yet still craving more. “Please, please, please,” becomes Gaara’s mantra.

“What do you need?”

“Harder please, break me, use me till I’m overflowing. I want to feel you for days.”

Kakashi’s eyes go sad, but Gaara doesn’t notice, his eyes squeezing shut and a whine leaving his throat when Kakashi’s hips slow even more.

“Shush,” Kakashi chastises gently. “Let me love you.”

Gaara doesn’t understand what Kakashi means, doesn’t recognize the look on his face, doesn’t understand the intensity in his gaze when he locks eye with Gaara. All Gaara can do is hold on for the ride when Kakashi presses Gaara’s hands down above his head and oh so slowly wrings orgasm after orgasm from him until he’s limp and exhausted, until he can barely remember his own name. It’s not what he’d been after, but in the moment, he has no complaints. 

After Gaara’s fifth orgasm and Kakashi’s second, Kakashi finally pulls out and lays at Gaara’s side, fingers idly tracing patterns on his skin. No, not just patterns Gaara realizes with a start, but what Kakashi learned about the mission. Reality breaks through the fantasy that Gaara had let himself sink into, and it’s only then that he realizes that their watcher is gone, has possibly been gone for sometime. 

Kakashi tells him about the blood that Pakkun had smelled, the blood of one of missing Leaf-nin, how Anbu had appeared before Kakashi even got close, and his worry that the target might have spooked. Kakashi had sent Pakkun with a message of their findings to Tsunade.

So it seems that for now they will continue their investigation and wait for word from Tsunade.

When Gaara rises to clean himself, he doesn’t expect Kakashi to follow, but isn’t surprised when he does. 

Gaara carefully unwraps the obi and slips out of his kimoni, jumping when Kakashi’s fingers tug at the ribbons of his corset, not having heard the other man move. “I don’t need your help,” Gaara insists, but Kakashi ignores him, continuing to loosen the ties. 

Pressing a kiss to Gaara’s bare shoulder, Kakashi says, “It is a husband’s job to take care of his wife, is it not? Allow me to help you with this.”

There’s a strange heaviness to Kakashi’s gaze, and Gaara wonders if Kakashi senses something he doesn’t. Gaara lowers his eyes and doesn’t protest when Kakashi helps him out of the rest of his clothes, when he gently slides the wet cloth against his skin, when his fingers lingers over the marks the corset left in his skin. A choked cry spills from Gaara’s lips when the rough cloth drags over his still swollen nipples. When Kakashi’s attention drops lower, Gaara moans, his cock rising from half hard to fully hard again as Kakashi wipes over the puffy flesh of his anus.

Heat pools low in Gaara’s gut again, but Kakashi pretends he doesn’t see the effect his touches are having on Gaara and slips light sleep robe over his shoulders before tying it closed around his waist. 

Taking the hint, Gaara returns to the other other room, and frowning at the mess of the futon, kicks the coverings off. Curling on his side, Gaara presses his thighs closed over his aching cock and reaching back easily presses three fingers into his empty hole. Rocking his hips as he fucks himself with his fingers, Gaara is quick to come, but the orgasm leaves him unsatisfied and unsettled. Even sucking his fingers clean does nothing for him. 

When Kakashi finally joins him, Gaara is not surprised when he presses himself against Gaara’s back, coiling an arm around his stomach. The kiss to the back of his neck is new, and brings with it more warmth than his orgasm, Kakashi playing his part well. Before he slips into a meditative state, Gaara firmly resolves to take advantage of the situation while he can and that next time he will get what he wants, how he wants it.


End file.
